<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ma plus belle musique c'est toi by chelouis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577728">Ma plus belle musique c'est toi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouis/pseuds/chelouis'>chelouis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (France)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, axel's hands to be precise, eliott is kinda obsessed with lucas playing piano, i mean that in a totally non creepy way i swear, it's all pure fluff don't worry, oh and with lucas' hands, they're both being sappy again it's honestly disgusting, this is really just self indulgent because like eliott i'm kinda obsessed with hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,027</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelouis/pseuds/chelouis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It is totally normal to scream at an Instagram post when it involves your boyfriend, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>185</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ma plus belle musique c'est toi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this immediately after alexia posted that video and honestly i still havent recovered so i made eliott be a mess as well. enjoy this piece of non proof read, not very good, self indulgent fluff.</p>
<p>(title is from that one insta post eliott made a few months ago.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It is totally normal to scream at an Instagram post when it involves your boyfriend, right?</p>
<p>Eliott had only just got home from a long day at uni and work and settled on the couch when he mindlessly opened Instagram. The first thing that appeared on his timeline was Alexia’s new video post, someone was covering the screen in the beginning, but it didn’t take two seconds until his own boyfriend stepped back from the camera and smiled directly into it.</p>
<p>And oh if that wasn’t enough already to make him lose his mind, Lucas, Alexia and Yann started to play a song together, Alexia and Yann with their guitars and Lucas with a piano. He was chill really, he was completely fine watching Lucas’ face being so into the song and he was definitely completely fine watching his hands glide over the keys like it was the easiest thing in the world. Or at least that’s what he tried to tell himself after the fifth time he watched the whole video.</p>
<p>Lucas hadn’t played for Eliott again ever since that night where they first hung out together, or well… the night that made him realise that his crush on Lucas was inevitable and that he was maybe completely and utterly in love. It was one of the best evenings he ever had, because it wasn’t just him falling more deeply in love but also Lucas finally opening up to him, showing him who he really is. They had a piano in their apartment, the one from Eliott’s room, but Lucas still hadn’t used it again, neither of them had really thought about it so far, which was weird considering Lucas insisted on Eliott bringing it with him.</p>
<p>Right now though, Eliott wanted nothing more than Lucas playing something for him and only him, he wanted to watch as his boyfriend’s hands made their way across the keys to hit every note so perfectly. It didn’t even matter what song he’d play, everything Lucas played would sound beautiful to him, he just couldn’t get enough of watching his talented Lucas. (Plus he just really really loved his hands. But who could blame him? They are pretty hands and he’s whipped for everything about Lucas.)</p>
<p>Eliott quickly texted Lucas asking when he’ll be back and…. it should probably alarm him how he squealed when he answered: “Almost there: ) give me 5 minutes”. But in his defence, they hadn’t seen each other since early in the morning when Lucas had been the neediest boy again and wouldn’t let him leave their bed. Now though, Eliott felt like he was really coming after Lucas’ reputation of being needy all the time because he could barely contain a scream when he heard the key turn in the front door.</p>
<p>Lucas had barely closed the door when Eliott was already pressing him back against it, cupping his checks and pressing his lips on Lucas’. The surprise on Lucas’ face didn’t last long because he reacted almost instantly, kissing him back with nearly the same amount of intensity. They had to break apart to breathe at some point and when they did, they rested their foreheads against each other, both completely out of breath.</p>
<p>“I take it you missed me a lot today then?”, Lucas said with a cheeky smile on his face.</p>
<p>“Yeah….yeah, I did and-“, Eliott replied, suddenly getting slightly embarrassed by the thought of Lucas finding out that he went crazy because of that video. (He didn’t, okay?)</p>
<p>“And?”</p>
<p>Well fuck it.</p>
<p>“I saw you play. On Alexia’s video I mean. Your hands looked very good.”, Eliott’s eyes widened at what he just said, “Uh I mean you- you looked very good. And I mean… the song was beautiful too, I-“</p>
<p>“My hands looked good huh?”, Lucas said, clearly amused by how flustered Eliott got.</p>
<p>Lucas knew exactly what he was doing by tracing his hand all the way up Eliott’s arm, over his shoulder, right up to his face, first stopping at his lips and then resting on his cheek to caress it. Eliott leaned into his touch and closed his eyes out of pure reflex, he almost forgot they were still standing at the front door and Lucas still had his jacket on.</p>
<p>“I did want to ask you something.”, Eliott said and broke the silence, “Can you play for me again?”</p>
<p>“You want to watch my hands some more?”, Lucas answered with the same smug smile from before.</p>
<p>“Oh, fuck off. I mean yeah okay maybe that too, but… when you played for me that night when we first hung out, that’s when I knew.”</p>
<p>“Knew what?”, Lucas furrowed his brows. “That I was absolutely deeply in love with you.” Lucas mouth dropped open, taken back by Eliott’s sudden confession. How they went from Lucas teasing Eliott for being into his hands to one of the sweetest things Eliott has ever said, they really didn’t know.</p>
<p>“God, Eliott, I love you so much.”</p>
<p>And then they were kissing again, not as hungrily and intense as before, now more softly and slowly and Eliott swore he could feel a few tears running down Lucas’ face to their joined lips. (I didn’t even surprise him anymore how dramatic they would both get sometimes.)</p>
<p>“What do you say you finally let me take off my shoes and jacket, you make yourself comfortable on the couch and I play you something?”, Lucas suggested after a few more minutes of making out.</p>
<p>“Yes, I’d like that a lot.” (As if Lucas couldn’t already tell by his smile.)</p>
<p>Eliott was settled back on the couch, waiting with anticipation (and the biggest heart eyes) for Lucas to start playing. His hands were only a few inches away from the keys when he stopped and turned back around to Eliott.</p>
<p>“That evening all those months ago… you said you knew you were in love and I think maybe I was starting to admit that to myself as well. Did I- did I ever tell you what the name of the song I played for you is?”</p>
<p>“No, what is it called?”</p>
<p>“I love you.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>find me on tumblr @breakalltheclocksandthemirrors</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>